spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back
Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back is the upcoming sequel to both Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver and the Spoof Wars: Tales of the Jebi short films. The film will return to the Spiff storyline setup in the first Spoof Wars, where Dharth Very Insidious has taken control of the Spiff Order and is preparing to take over the galaxy as well. The film will primarily focus on Only-One Cannotbe and Captain Typhon. The film reunites almost the entire cast of the original, and at the same time, boasts the largest cast of any of the films. The film is updated and adapted from the original two sequels, The Approching Fury and Revenge of the Jebi, while complementing the new continuity of the short films in the'' Tales of the Jebi'' series. It is planned to be somewhere between 45 and 60 minutes long, and will wrap up all of the storylines introduced in the other films. The movie is planned to be shot in 720p HD and mastered in 5.1 channel HD surround sound for an eventual release on Blu-Ray and DVD. It will entirely green screened. It promises to have the most action of any of the previous films. Filming is expected to begin in 2010. Opening Crawl EPISODE XLVII THE PLOT STRIKES BACK SEQUEL! Seven years have passed since the incident at Taboo. Mired in pointless and confusing politics, the Galactic Democracy finds new strength in the leadership of SUPREME PITZA PULPYJUICE, former janitor. However, a dark presence looms on the horizon, ready to seize power. During a run-in with the bounty hunter RHAST, and the sinister Spiff Lord DHARTH BOB, CAPTAIN TYPHON discovered untapped Jebi potential. After exposing Count Dubious as a Spiff Lord, Jebi ONLY-ONE CANNOTBE, now sits on the Jebi council. With the aid of his friends and his colleague SPRINT RENDER, smuggler and rogue SHAWN DUET has finally purchased a new cargo ship, dubbed the EON VULTURE II. With his friends arriving from distant corners of the galaxy, a celebration is planned to christen the new ship, which is being held in the outskirts of Democracy space for no logical reason whatsoever... Synopsis Credits Cast *Only-One Cannotbe .... Sean Stewart *Typhon .... Tyler Stacey *Shawn Duet .... Jonathan Consiglio *Dictator Pulpyjuice/Dharth Very Insidious .... Matt Gilbert *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist .... Jonathan Consiglio *Secret Apprentice .... David Consiglio *Dharth Bob .... Ryan Murphy *Sprint Render .... Wes Stacey *Disco Fett .... David Consiglio *Guy-Gone Weird .... Matt Gilbert *Maigus .... Matthew Shackelford *Rhast .... Aaron Loucks *Mobacca .... Mo "Momo Khan" the Cat *Barkeep .... not cast *Mr. Goodfreeze .... not cast *Jebi Leader .... not cast *Shaggy Jebi .... not cast *General Nears .... not cast *Admiral Lobsterhead .... Jonathan Consiglio *Admiral Lobsterhead (V.O.) .... Matt Gilbert *Mon Mothra .... not cast *General Form .... not cast *Croissant Librarian .... not cast *Lon Jennon .... not cast *Constant Death Jebi .... not cast Crew UNDER CONSTRUCTION Appearances Characters *Only-One Cannotbe *Typhon *Guy-Gone Weird *Shawn Duet *Sprint Render *Mobacca * Dharth Very Insidious *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist *Dharth Bob *Secret Apprentice ---- {Starcutter} *Maigus *Rhast *Nears *Constant Death Jebi ---- {Sxott Mortuus} *Barkeep *Disco Fett *Mr. Goodfreeze *Ma'at Foh-lay *Lobsterhead *Tung Numb *Mon Mothra *Form *Spiff Trooper *Spiff Guard *Spiff Royal Guard *Typhon's Officer (EVII Christening) ---- *Congressman #1 ---- *Congressman #2 ---- *Congressman #3 ---- *Royal Contractor ---- *Gunner #1 ---- *Gunner #2 ---- *Comm Officer (Machina) ---- *Comm Officer (Dictatorship) ---- *Evil Congressman 1 ---- {Nuu Raigun} *Evil Congressman 2 ---- {Lickboot R. Botnik} *Evil Congressman 3 ---- {San Dune} *Evil Congressman 4 ---- {Volt Timbor} *Jebi #1 (Confronting Dictator) ---- {Pit Wristo} *Jebi #2 (Confronting Dictator) ---- {Aiesee Zinc} *Jebi Leader (Floam) ---- {Ki-Adj-Hundai} *Jebi #2 (Floam) ---- {Zayla Securura} *Tough Jebi (Floam) ---- {Ferric Oxin} *Shaggy Jebi (Floam) ---- {Scruph-Fii} *Croissant Librarian ---- {Locusta Oldi} *Admiral (Dictatorship) ---- *Officer (Croissant Landing Platform) ---- *DPS Officer *"Fox" ---- {Jakal O'Possum} *"Peppy" ---- {Screwy Rabbit} *"Falco" ---- {Hawker "Hell Pidgeon" Lombirdie} *"Slippy" ----''' {Flippy Frog}' *"Power Ranger #1" *"Power Ranger #2" *"Power Ranger #3" *"Power Ranger #4" *"Power Ranger #5" *"Trek Captain" ---- '{James-Luc Pirkard}' *"Buck Rogers" ---- '{Crash Neutron}' *"The Dark Jebi Knight" ---- {Gnatman} *"The Last Starfighter" ---- '{Alec Rogane}' *"James Bond" ---- '{0000}' *"Starbuck" ---- '{Sara "Folger" Thrice}' *"Apollo" ---- '{"Mercury"}' *Mayo Organic *Lon Jennon *Disintegrated Spiff Guard (Ghost) *Coda (Ghost) *Dharth Bolshevik (mentioned only) *Jo Jar G'Binx Locations *Taboo *Croissant **Congress Chamber **Supreme Pitza's Office *Floam **Secret Jebi Enclave *Doom Ball **Hangar Bay **Throne Room **Lava Room **Reactor *Opossus *Nom Crustacia Ships *Eon Vulture II *Rusty Eagle *D.S.X. Machina *Shuttle Arumfrumfrumph *Rhast's Unnamed Ship *Dictator's Postal Service Carrier Events Organizations and titles *Bounty hunter *Dark Jebi *Galactic Democracy **Galactic Congress ***Congressman ***Speaker of the Congress **Supreme Pitza **Janitor **Spacefleet ***Admiral ***Captain ***General ***Officer *Galactic Dictatorship **Galactic Dictator **Royal Guard **Grand Army of the Dictatorship ***Dictatorship Army ****Dictatorship Troopers *****Dictatorship Jebi Hunters ***Dictatorship Navy ****Admiral ****General ****Officer *Galactic Resistance **Resistance Starfighter Corps ***Bronze Squadron ***Plaid Squadron ***Jebi Squadron ***Space Squadron ***Squad Redundancy Squad *Jebi Order **Grand Master **Jebi Knight ***Expendable Jebi **Jebi Master **Jebi Apprentice *Order of the Spiff Lords **Dark Lord of the Spiff ***Dharth **Spiff Guard **Spiff Trooper ** Secret Apprentice *Rogue Jebi *Smuggler *Twilight Station **Bartender Behind the Scenes Plans for a full sequel to ''The Dubious Maneuver started as early as 2003. In fact, the inclusion of Dharth Very Insidious in the film was intended as a setup for a future storyline. The two direct sequels, The Approaching Fury and Revenge of the Jebi began pre-production and made it to early script-writing before they were shelved. The sequels were seen as too big a project at the time and way beyond the ability of the team, given the story plans. After the Special Edition, no more films were made until Typhon and Shadows of the Democracy. The stories stayed away from the original sequel plans because with so few characters, it would be hard to tell that story - so a new one was developed. With the decision to continue the storyline into Dark Equilibrium, the story changed to bring a close to the storyline and have the characters plan to go their separate ways at the end. However, as Jonathan and Sean returned to work on the short films, talk began about one final big Spoof Wars to end the series, wrap up the storylines, and go out with the biggest one yet. The idea evolved to naturally update the two abandoned sequels, compress them into one film, and follow directly from Dark Equilibrium. The project was seen by many as a chance to make up for things that were less than intended in the original, such as the fight choreography, costumes, humor, story and acting. Production began alongside the other short films under the new name The Plot Strikes Back.''' External Links Category:Film Episodes